


Coming Home (Post S1 M9 Events)

by pbg146



Series: Zombies, Run! Drabbles [1]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbg146/pseuds/pbg146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running in the dark with your communications down and zombie hoards surrounding you isn't fun. It doesn't get any better when you start seeing the faces of dead relatives and your possibly dead parents. Hearing their voices about drives you over the edge too.</p><p>Then there is that oh so familiar voice of the man in your radio and it drives you just enough to get you back home. Getting home is a huge relief and you have Sam to thank for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home (Post S1 M9 Events)

"You're home."

Abby couldn't believe she'd made it and took five strides past the gates and collapsed to her knees, making an odd noise as she took in a deep breath and sobbed at the same time.

This concerned everyone around and they rushed to her aid, but she'd curled over, holding her head in her hands as tried to calm herself down.

"Back it up!" 8 came to her rescue and managed to get everyone to back up and give her some space.

"Five! Abby!!Abby!" Sam came running over, almost tripping a few times.

Abby stood and basically caught Sam and hugged him tightly; he returned the hug continuously telling her it was ok and she was safe.

It took Abby a bit, but she calmed down. The doctors took a look over her to make sure she was ok before letting her go, telling her to get some sleep. Right now she couldn't, too hyped on adrenaline to sleep. She went to Sam's room and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Abby." she leaned her forehead against his door. She heard rustling and assumed he'd laid down to go to sleep and felt bad now.

Sam opened the door and yelped as Abby kinda fell towards him. She caught herself and quickly straightened up and smiled lightly, "Mind if we talk?"

Same shook his head, letting her in and shutting his door behind her, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Abby shrugged, "I've never been that scared in my life....I honestly thought I wouldn't make it....I thought about giving up so many times. I...I kept seeing my parents faces.I could hear their voices!"she shuddered as she sat on his bed,"They kept calling me to them and I wanted to follow them..."

Sam looked concerned and worried as he sat beside her,taking her hand in his, "But you didn't....Why?"

"Because of you. I was ready to when I heard you on the radio again." she hiccuped as she tried to not burst into sobs again, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

Sam blinked and then hugged her tightly, "Sam...whatever you think of yourself is probably wrong. You are important and you really do matter." Abby said as she buried her face into his neck.  
Sam rubbed her back, taking her words to heart. He went to say something, but stopped as Abby spoke again.

"And Sam....I'm proud of you."  
Sam blinked and then chuckled and hugged her tightly,"Thank you Abby."

Abby and Sam talked for a long time and fell asleep together. Luckily the next day Abby didn't have to go on a run and sat in the comms tower with Sam. Same enjoyed the company.


End file.
